


untitled drabble

by the_wretching



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wretching/pseuds/the_wretching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tension seeks release</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled drabble

The release of breath was long and complete as the hot water punished the outer layer of flesh, the shell of dry cold dirt melting away. Twisting under the steaming jet to facilitate the shedding, he thrust his face into the spray, willing the clean deeper.

It was almost enough. If only the wet heat would envelop muscle—tired, tight, perpetually alert, and bone-- abused by enemy boots and rough landings.

He longed for an agent of release that would spread, instead, from the weary inside out.

That agent was where he’d left him, waiting, just outside the bathroom door.


End file.
